Le carnet
by Reiiiko
Summary: C'était dans SA chambre qu'il était venu se perdre et c'était SON poème qu'il avait lu... Il allait surement repartir,moqueur... Oui il ferait surement ça ? Jamais il ne comprendrait ce poème d'ailleurs. De toute manière... Ce poème n'était rien d'autre que ses sentiments.


**_Vous savez, on dit toujours "L'amour commence par une dispute". J'en connais d'eux, qui dans cette histoire nous le confirmeront... Après tout... Ces deux sentiments se complètent en un sens..._**

Un jour, du début du mois de Mai, Nathaniel était occupé à écrire un nouveau poème, car oui, même s'il ne s'en vantait pas ouvertement, l'écriture était une de ses passions. Il avait passé une mauvaise journée, pleine de paperasse en tous genres, et en ressortait fatigué. Il s'apprêtait à éteindre sa lampe de bureau et à aller se mettre en pyjama, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur son ennemi de toujours, le vilain, le voyou, Castiel. Il était à la fois surprit, et fâché de voir ce visiteur impromptu. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi dans SA chambre ? L'internat du Lycée n'était-il pas assez GRAND pour qu'il n'ait pas à se perdre dedans ?! Furent le genre de pensées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit.  
-Castiel... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'as encore fait quoi... Ce dernier,répondit de façon plutôt sèche (enfin sèche... Avec sa façon habituelle de parler plutôt) :  
- Je ne sais pas... J'avais envie de te faire une petite visite de courtoisie,très chers "Monsieur" (ce-ci fut prononcé sur un ton moqueur) le délégué.

Le regard du rouquin fut alors capturé par le carnet sur lequel Nathaniel travaillait voilà de cela quelques minutes,il fut prit d'une envie folle de le lire...

-Tiens,tiens tiens un carnet...

-N'y pense même pas ! Non... Pas...Mon...Non !

Malgré toutes ses supplications,Castiel prit possession du dit carnet,prêt à le lire tout haut,il sourit de satisfaction. Nathaniel,humilié,tenta une dernière fois de le supplier,en vain...

- Alors,allons à la dernière page ! Oulala... C'est long ! Alors :

_"Pensant à ce que je veux savoir sur toi depuis le tout début. Je su, que j'étais intimidé par la distance séparant nos coeurs qui ne peuvent être réunis_

_Nous avons compris que nous ne pouvions pas nous comprendre l'un l'autre, alors avec juste cela nous commençons,petit à petit avec une forme de répulsion._

_Pourrais-je m'avouer ? Avouer t'aimer,toi mon opposé. Mon cœur est dérouté et perdu... Veux te m'embraser ? Vas-y... Ose me sauver"._

Nathaniel demeura livide,c'était SON poème qu'on venait de lire... Ses joues devenaient rouges,comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Castiel,de son côté,restait muet,c'était mauvais signe.

-Nathaniel... C'est...Beurk...Enfin non,je dois avouer,que ça ma plu...Ou pas.

-Merc...Merci. Mais,oublie ce que tu as lu... Bredouillait le blondinet totalement déconfis.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... Hahaha ?

Castiel se rapprochait de plus en plus du jeune poète,ce dernier qui était maintenant assis sur son lit,toujours rouge de honte.

-Parce que ça n'a aucun intérêt,j'ai écris ça comme ça. Et puis,c'est pas comme si t'étais du genre à apprécier la poésie...

-Ah bon... Pourtant une personne avait l'air de BIEN t'inspirer quand même... Et figure toi,abrutit,que je suis pas si kikoololilol que ça,et que je comprends très bien l'essence de ton poème...

Il prononça cette phrase en se rapprochant encore plus,jusqu'à s'asseoir aux côtés de Nathaniel. Cette soirée tournait décidément mal. Le délégué ne savait plus quoi dire,ou faire et devenait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Non,il m'est venu comme ça,sans raisons particulières,je lisais juste un roman,basé sur une histoire entre...deux garçons,et je m'en suis inspiré.

- Une romance entre garçons ? Tu lis ce genre de choses... ? Remarque... Tu as quand même l'air très "gai".

- Oui,j'ai du pour le cours de littérature,tu sais,celui que tu sèches chaque fois.

-Et ça t'a plu ? Répondit Castiel agacé puis le dévisagea,avec intensité,en attente d'une réponse.

-Oui...Ça m'a...plu.

Nathaniel se maudissait pour avoir répondu cela... Mais c'était le cas. Puis,de toute manière Castiel l'aurait quand même emmerder par la suite vu ce qu'il avait lu.

-J'vois... C'est ironique nan,mais j'trouve qui a une correspondance entre ce que t'as écrit et toi et moi. Tu sais,les opposés et tout ça...

Nathaniel ne comprenait pas,mais il acquiesça d'un signe de tête,Castiel avait raison... C'était frustrant.

-Si... c'est vrai... Et alors !?

-Mais alors... Ça voudrait dire que tu m'aime ? Hahaha tu te rends compte ! Un petit lèche-bottes de délégué.

-Je te hais,tu le sais.

- Répète ça,s'il te plaît.

- Je te h...

Nathaniel ne put terminer sa phrase,Castiel venait de le faire basculer en arrière,il se retrouvait maintenant en dessous du rouquin,soumis.

-Tu sais quoi...

-Quu...Quoi...

Le garçon ne savait plus que dire,tant la situation le déstabilisait,pourtant... Ça ne l'embêtait pas. Pourtant c'était bien SOUS Castiel qu'il était !

-Tu me plais...

Castiel,attrapa les mains de Nathaniel et les plaqua contre le matelas,il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Ça t'embête si je te vole un baisé ?

- N...

Sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre,Castiel pencha ses lèvres sur celles de son ennemi. Il se surprit à adorer ses lèvres bien pulpeuses...

-Pff... Tu n'embrasse même pas bien...Nathaniel.

-Tait-toi... Où je m'arrange pour que tu te coltine les retenues que tu as esquivé.

- C'est des menaces ? Tant pis,ça en vaut la peine... Mon CHERS délégué.

Ils sourirent,quelle étrange soirée...

_- Et voilà pour cette O.S ! :) J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! Yaoi assez soft je dois dire (sachez que ma meilleure amie l'a disons... "continué"._

_Vous pouvez retrouver cette O.s dans la catégorie Fanfict d'Amour Sucré au nom de ma sucrette : Lilousatio (il y a encore d'autres fanfictions que j'ai écrite d'ailleurs.)._

_Bisous :) Reiiiko_

_(Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et merci pour vos éventuelles REVIEW !)._


End file.
